A Hybrid's Musings
by Death of a Dark Angel
Summary: 'They would see and accept the truth. Even if she had to make them break to bend.' Instead of the usual Mary Sue that Twilights presents Renesemee as, this author hopefully presents a tale of a intelligent and independent young Vampiress. One-Shot


_**Author's Note: This started out with wanting to write a Renesemee that was more psychopathic. But once again, the character and story took a life of it's own. Instead of the Dark Renesemee I wanted, I got more of a Chaotic Neutral with sometimes dark undertones. Oh, well.**_

 _ **Flames not welcome. Read and Review.**_

* * *

Wind whipped through her chestnut tresses, cheeks flushing from the nip of the cool Washington air around her. Her legs burning with exertion. Her lungs working overtime in time with her fastening pumping of her heart. All alone, free to run as she pleases through the looming trees and feel the dirt as she treks too fast for any native predator to follow.

Oh how she loves this. This freedom. No pretense of false imperfections to satisfy humanity. No worrying or fussing from her family about being to _vampire_ like. Just being in sync with her body and true nature.

At this thought, a wild grin steals across her face as she pushes her blur like speed even _faster_.

From birth she had been a miracle.

 _(Abomination, her eidetic memory recalls a familiar voice sneering)._

The apple of her parent's eyes. She could no wrong in her family's opinions.

Her mother instantly embraced her at the sight of a tear.

Her father spent many an evening with her propped in his lap, fingers gracefully dancing across the piano.

Her Aunt Alice lavishes the young half-breed with all the latest fashions.

Her Aunt Rosalie defended her at her worst of tantrums, even bites with the child's fangs.

Her Uncle Emmett taught the girl how to pull off the best of mischief.

Uncle Jasper showed the girl just where to kick a boy, if the occasion called for it.

Grandma Esmé and Grandpa Carlisle watched and played with her like any good grandparent.

Her best friend Jake was the most attentive and sensitive guy. He would give her the world if she but asked.

She had anything a girl could ask for. Her life was perfect.

Only….it wasn't.

Renesemee Carlie Cullen did not like attention. She never had. She much preferred the wallflower persona. It intrigued and fascinated her the things she could learn by observing people. The tiny pet peeves, what they enjoyed and just what made people tick in general. Unfortunately, Renesemee did not get many chances to do this due to her family's obsessive need to see her.

 _A young lady should be beautiful, soft, gentle and refined. A young lady should never use crude language. A young lady should never talk back to her elders. A young lady should_ _ **never**_ _ **bite people**_ _._

The preconceived notions of how a young lady should live had been drilled into Renesemee from birth. The majority of these mannerisms forced upon her were, in Renesemee's vexed opinion, outlandishly outdated. It disgusted her seeing her own mother follow them like a Victorian wife, how she gave up her free will and rights as a modern woman in favor of appeasing the rest of the Cullen family. She fought the _(unlady-like)_ urge to snort every time she heard her fellow vampire brethren commended her family on their _civilized_ lifestyle. As if. The only civilized behavior they could claim was feeding on poor bambi instead of the fresh livestock known as Forks. The way the Cullen family boasted on their salvaged humanity gave her a dark sort of amusement. If only she could make them see just how backward they truly were.

How they waltzed among humans, looking at them like insects while believing themselves to be benevolent in the cause of humanity just because they did not go around leaving a trail of corpses.

HA!

If they had truly been so for humanity, they would have done more to help. She could not believe that such wealthy immortals who possessed such useful abilities, with all the time in the world and none of the restrictions of humans, wasted their resources on attending _high school_ year after year for no real purpose other than boredom. While Renesemee was neither a seer nor particularly a fan of humans, she still thought it ridiculous that vampires who gloated of their ties to humanity would never lift a finger to aid the advancement of their _beloved_ mortals.

The only possibly relevant rule was obviously the last. A rule that she despised above all else.

The truth, to put it simply, is that she is not like her family. Her family who shied away from the truth of their own existence.

That truth, of course, being this; they **are** _vampires_.

 _ **Predators.**_

Renesemee could not comprehend their inability to embrace themselves. Even early on in life the half breed knew she reveled in her dark nature. The taste of blood, _human blood_ , invigorated her not only physically but spiritually as well. Stirrings of an esoteric essence unraveled within her with each drop. Those forcibly repressed slumbering instincts seductively urging her to give in. Flooding her veins with enticing glimpses of the _thrill of hunting_ , the _joy_ of her teeth _ripping_ into her prey's skin, how _fresh and delicious_ , how _**warm**_ **,** her prey's life force would feel falling down her throat.

Human food, while at times enjoyable, just could not compare to the exquisiteness of blood. The intimacy of prey and predator.

That's not to say she would refuse human food at all times.

If she had too, Renesemee would be all too willing to consume it.

With her view of vampires and humans, one could argue that she was a hypocrite.

Clearly Renesemee did not have a praising view on humanity. If called out on this, she would very readily agree. And with all her contempt she held toward the Cullen's for their arrogant hypocrisy on the matter of humanity, did this not make her any better?

She who scorned humanity as their superior, yet would lower herself to their lifestyle just the same when necessary.

Renesemee conceded that perhaps she was. But she was never one to claim perfection either.

At the very least, if there was only one thing that separates her from her family, is that she is aware of her own imperfections. Call her a hypocrite, a traitor to her family's belief's, or even a psychopath, and she could acknowledge that it was probably the truth.

But was it not also the most basic of instincts, animal like in their most earnest of moments, to do what must be done in self-preservation?

One race might claim supremacy over the other for immaterial reasons. However, the one truth denied by both was one that the girl was intimately acquainted with due to the nature of her existence as a half-breed vampire and human.

The truth being this: both were animals in their own right, ruled by most basic of instincts at the core of them, fueled by unearned arrogance that would unfortunately be the downfall of both species. They were on the tip of unbalanced sword that swayed ever dangerously beneath them. Yet both would remain blind until it was too late. Not that they would listen to a _half-breed_ even if she was so inclined to inform them.

A rueful smile quirked upon her face.

She'd been told before that her status as a half-breed was an unfortunate disability. She disagreed.

She felt that this only enabled her to remove the predisposed assumptions on both sides from her rather sharp eyes. It allowed her to think on a higher level than she was thought capable. To appreciate life as it is.

To accept the inevitable extinction of both species. After all, everything had its ending. So why fight it? Conclusively, Renesemee decided that she'd rather watch as a silent bystander as both fell.

It is this enlightenment she endured that corroded the bonds that once tied her with her family and to her vampire kin. The vampire races inability to change, to adapt, as a whole inspired a faint disappointment within her. She had no doubt that the vampires would die much sooner than the mortals, ironically.

So it only made sense to cut the deadweight known as vampires, pun completely intended, from her before it attached to her toxically.

As stated before, she didn't particularly care for her human kin either. However, the girl found them much more tolerable and amusing in their achievements and failures.

When humanity eventually went out, she had no doubt they would give a fantastic show.

But she digressed.

No, Renesemee is not like her family.

She would not give up her freedom and independence for the sake of appearing perfect. She would not deny herself the truth of her nature, human and predatory, for a façade of normality. Mostly, she would _not_ follow social conformities like a mindless lamb when _she_ was _the predator_ lurking in the dark.

She _was not_ and _is not_ _innocent_.

Soon they would all see.

They would understand the unrepentant truth that they so willfully ignored for their comfort. She would make them see.

The screams echoed in her ears as she breezed through the forest, her pale and delicate feet swift. Her chestnut tresses shining from brown to a shade of scarlet from the brilliant flames behind her. The sweet taste of human blood still in her mouth. Manicured nails stained dark crimson from her carnage. Her jeans torn from those mutts pitiful attempts to fight her. Shirt dripping with their bitter tasting blood.

Oh how she loves this. This freedom. No pretense of false imperfections to satisfy humanity. No worrying or fussing from her family about being to _vampire_ like. Just being in sync with her body and true nature.

Perhaps it was bit cruel to annihilate a whole culture. Normally she never would do such a thing. She was more of an observer, after all, than an active participant. But really, this was more merciful in her head. Washington's gloomy and cold atmosphere was a beckoning for the supernatural. Particularly vampires. The poor children of La Push could not help having the unfortunate genes they inherited. Still, Renesemee was intelligent enough to predict that they would just keep shifting just as more vampires would just keep passing through. They wouldn't be themselves anymore. And that terrible imprinting would become common as to keep the bloodline flowing…..

It was not fair for the children and future imprints to suffer such a fate. She has seen the consequences for both. As sad as it was, she really saw no other alternative.

She could see it now, behind her seashell colored eyelids, dancing across her brown eyes, her _mother's human_ eyes.

How horrified her family would be when they arrived. The striking sight of La Push burning to ash. How not one inch would be saved from the fire. When they found the mangled corpses of their precious mutts. Especially their favorite one. The one they would have offered her to like a sacrificial bride. The way she had decimated him.

And if she enjoyed the deed, well…..she _is a predator._ It is only natural to find enjoyment in following her true instincts.

They would see and accept the truth. Even if she had to make them break to bend.

Maybe…just maybe….they would see the beauty she saw in the chaos.


End file.
